His Name is Herobrine
by Herobrine305
Summary: Meet Crystal, she's normal enough, tries to balance her life and get everything done. She has a few friends and isn't on any of the alphas bad sides, which is always a good thing. Her life is uneventful until HE transfers to Pearl Lake High School. His name is Herobrine.
1. Normal

**His Name is Herobrine**

**Hey it's meeee! I know I haven't updated "A Tear to Heal" in a while but I had this idea and I just had to get it down or I was going to murder myself xD. Ok so uhh please tell me if you like it and yeah… Enjoy!**

**Crystal's POV**

"Crystal!" My mom yelled from downstairs, "Get up you have to leave in twenty minutes!"

I groaned and rolled over in bed, my dirty-blonde hair looked like a rats nest and my eyes were still half closed. I stumbled out my bedroom door and got ready in the bathroom. I hopped down the stairs two at a time and leaped into the kitchen. My mom had already made me breakfast, it consisted of pancakes and fruit. I proceeded to gobble it down in under five minutes. I ran back up the stairs and changed out of my pajamas. I wore a t-shirt with the yin yang symbol on it, blue jeans, and black converse. I slipped on my good luck necklace (in picture), swung on my backpack, and bolted down the stairs and out the door.

I arrived at the bus stop right as it got there, I breathed a sigh of relief and got on the bus. I sat down next to my two best friends, Kelly and Rachel. Kelly is a pretty girl with silky brown hair, deep brown eyes and a lot of freckles. Rachel on the other hand has black hair, sparkling green eyes, and is pretty tall. We all started to chit-chat about pretty much everything possible. To say the least I'm not into all the things that girls are usually into. I hate makeup, I don't style my hair at all, and shopping is my worst nightmare. Instead I will read stories about dragons, watch guys scream like little girls while playing horror games, and go into online chat rooms with my friends. We soon got to the topic of guys, I might not act like a girl most of the time, but when it comes to guys, what girl doesn't dream? I like this guy named Adam, he's sweet and treats me the way I should be treated. We hang out a lot and I'm pretty sure he likes me but you never know.

We arrived at school and we filed off the bus Adam was waiting for me by the bus ramp so I quickly said goodbye to Kelly and Rachel then ran over to him.

"Hey Crystal!" He said smiling at me. He had short black hair and blue-green eyes that made me melt.

"Hey Adam" I greeted back.

"Did you do the math homework? I don't get it."

"Yeah, I'll help you with it" I said grinning. The bell rang and the whole student body flooded into Pearl Lake High. My first class was band, I played trombone and so did Adam. He was first chair and I was second, I had tried many times to beat him but scales just aren't my thing. My schedule is pretty good I have band first, science second, video gaming third (yes video gaming), history fourth, jazz band fifth, math sixth, and language arts seventh. I had first, fourth, and fifth with Adam, I'm really glad I had fourth with him because that's when lunch is. I truly don't know why I haven't made a move yet, I know it's stupid but I feel like the guy should ask the girl.

Science was boring, but in video gaming, something interesting always happens. I walked into the class and sat down at my computer which is right behind our teacher, Mrs. King's, desk. I wasn't a "problem student", it just happened to be that way. For video gaming we go on this site called "Gamestar Mechanic." On the site you can build your own games and publish them, play other people's games, or work on the quests (I kid you not, this is a real website and a real class). Today one of my games got featured and had over one thousand plays!

History was the same, but that's not the part of fourth period I'm interested in. During lunch today I sat next to Adam and we talked about my latest attempt at gaining first chair.

"I'm sorry but your A flat scale was way off pitch, you should practice with a tuner" Adam said. I lightly punched him on the shoulder, "I know, I hate that scale..." I murmured.

He grinned and then his expression changed to worry. "Darn, I forgot to ask you about the homework." He said, grumbling.

I laughed, "don't worry I can help you with it during jazz band if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" He said and suddenly hugged me. I blushed furiously and I heard some girls from across the table say, "Crystal and Adam sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

He pulled away, "sorry."

"Its fine" I shrugged.

After that hectic lunch I helped him out in jazz band. He kept messing up his multiplication but he eventually got the hang of it. The rest of the day went by in a blur, but that's mostly because Adam isn't in them. After school I left my language arts class to find Adam waiting for me. "Hey Crystal!" He said with a goofy grin on his face. I waved and walked over to him. "Did you hear there is going to be a new student at the school tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah, I heard some rumors flying around but I didn't think they were true" I replied. "I think he's from a different country or something, I want to meet him!" Adam said enthusiastically. "How do you know it's a guy? It could be a girl." "Maybe... but I hope it's a guy!" I sighed Adam was hopeless sometimes. I got on my bus after we exchanged goodbyes and sat in my usual seat. Rachel and Kelly got on the bus minutes later and glared at me. "What?" I said confused. "You practically ignored us today" Rachel said pouting, but I could hear a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Sorry about that" I said sheepishly. "Let me guess, you were too busy talking to your 'boyfriend' all day" Kelly said with a smirk. I sighed, "I wish..."

They were silent the rest if the time as we rode home. I got off at my stop and began to walk home. Today was actually one of the most exciting days I've had. I tried to get first chair, got my video game featured, hugged my crush, and learned that there is going to be a new student. Wow that's a lot when you think about, I guess today was pretty awesome.

I reached my house, then proceeded to plop down on the couch right when I got inside. I grabbed the remote and turned on Lab Rats. Yes, I know that's a kids show but I like it so I watch it. I'm home alone when I get back from school so I don't have to worry about anyone distracting me from my precious television. After a few episodes I did my homework and watched Pewdipie for a little bit. The rest of the evening was normal, as is the rest of my life, but I wonder what that new kid is going to be like?

**Ok if you read this then I love you, here's a cookie *gives reader cookie***

**In this world Minecraft isn't a computer game nor a part of earth. It is completely unknown to everyone in this book except Herobrine and whatever else that finds out about Minecraft or is from Minecraft. The next part will be up soon!**

**Byee~**


	2. The New Kid

**Crystal's POV**

"I hate mornings" I mumbled as I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. I had stayed up till about two last night watching Pewdipie play Happy Wheels. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, I had absolutely no motivation to get up. Suddenly the scent of bacon reached my room and I bolted up off the floor and down the stairs.

"Where is the bacon?" I said when I reached the kitchen.

My mom laughed and pointed to a plate on the dining table. Turns out I do have motivation.

I waited by the bus stop and looked around, the bus was late again. No I didn't miss it if that's what you're thinking, my bus driver is an old lady and always drives below the speed limit so she's usually late. The bus finally arrived and I got on last.

***Time-skip to Beginning of Second Period***

I walked into my science class and sighed, I personally hated this class. The subject wasn't the problem, it was the teacher. He has such a monotone voice that would even make video gaming boring! I sat down at an empty desk near the back of the classroom. Everyone else sat near the front with their friends, wow I feel like such a loner. Mr. Garnet began teaching the class about Newton's laws of motion and I almost fell asleep. About fifteen minutes into the class there was a knock on the door and Mr. Garnet peeked through the little window to see who it was. The whole class, excluding me, was leaning forward, trying to get a look at who it was. Mr. Garnet opened the door and a guy walked in, I instantly remembered that a new student was coming today, this must be him. The new student was wearing sunglasses and had short brown hair. I couldn't see much of his face but the part that I could see was kind of cute-

Wait, what?

The kid looked relatively bored and just stood there examining the room.

"Ok class this is Herobrine, he's the new student here at Pearl Lake, say hi!" Mr. Garnet said in an oddly enthusiastic voice. The entire class just sat there, each coming up with questions to ask the guy.

Mr. Garnet sighed, "ok ask him what you want, just nothing to personal or inappropriate."

The class then exploded with the mixture of twenty student's voices asking questions all at once.

"Settle down class, if you don't get quiet Herobrine will be answering no questions!" Mr. Garnet said angrily. The class settled down and everyone, even me, raised their hand to ask a question.

"Ok Grace, you first" Mr. Garnet said pointing to a red-head near the front of the classroom.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

Herobrine looked over at her, "A country that I know none of you have ever heard of."

People asked many different questions such as, "Why did you move here?" and "Why is you're name so weird?" I was the last person to be called on, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked.

He looked over at me his face was giving away absolutely no hint of his emotion.

"I just do."

_Well that didn't answer my question at all I thought staring back at him._

"Ok I think that's enough questions, please have a seat."

Herobrine began to walk to the back of the classroom, he was heading straight for me. He sat down in the desk next to mine and flashed me a cocky grin.

_I'm not falling for that_ I thought, shifting my gaze toward the front of the classroom. The class went on as normal, except that I could feel Herobrine's eyes glued to me the entire time, he was a little creepy. The bell finally rang and I ran out of the classroom before Herobrine could have a chance to talk to me. As I was turning the corner to get to video gaming, I ran right into someone, it was Herobrine.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." I said.

"It's fine." He said smiling.

_Wait, wasn't he behind me? How did he get here so fast?_ I thought, confused.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Video gaming..." I replied shyly.

"I am too." He said, with that stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Wait... What's your schedule?" I said nervously, I mean what if this creepy guy has more than just two classes with me?

"Um" he said scratching his head and pulling out a schedule, "first is art, and second is of course science, third video gaming, fourth history, fifth PE, sixth math, and seventh language arts."

I stared at him, _every class except band? Are you serious!_ I thought, screaming in my head but keeping a small smile on so be wouldn't detect a problem.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"Same as you except for first and fifth" I said with false enthusiasm. Suddenly the bell rang and I flinched.

_Crap, He made me late! Mrs. King's not going to be happy..._

We ran to the computer lab where video gaming is held. I swung the door open and slipped inside, Herobrine just waited outside by the door. I took my seat and logged onto Gamestar Mechanic. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Rachel sitting next to me.

"You were late." She said teasingly.

"Yeah? Well blame the new guy." I replied gloomily.

"New guy?" She said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, he's kind of weird."

"Oh stop being so negative, I'm sure he's not that bad." She said, still grinning. At that same moment there was the familiar knock on the door that signaled Herobrine was ready to come in. I was the only one in this class that had seen him (he came during second period). Mrs. King opened the door and Herobrine walked in, his sunglasses still hiding most of his thoughts.

"Oh my god he's hot" Rachel said dreamily. I sighed, of course Rachel would think he's hot, even I have to admit it...

I froze as he took a seat next to me, apparently Mrs. King doesn't do questions.

"Hey." he said smiling.

"What?" I said in a bored tone.

"Can you help me with this, it's my first day here after all."

"I'll help you." Said Rachel, butting in.

"Thanks." He said, but not as enthusiastically as before. I tried to ignore them but I just couldn't help but become a little jealous.

_This guy creeps me out, why am I jealous?_ I thought curling my hands into fists. This is so frustrating!

The class finally ended and I stormed out of the room before anyone could say a word to me. Fourth period was finally here, I would get to talk to Adam and he would get everything off my mind. I smiled and walked into the classroom and sat down in my desk next to Adam's.

"Hey Crystal!" He said in his usual cherry voice.

"Hey!" I said, matching his enthusiasm.

"Have you met the new kid yet? I haven't had any classes with him so far, I hope I do."

"Yes he-"

"HA I told you it would be a guy!" He said mockingly. I glared at him, but his goofy face just made me smile, ugh I'm so sappy.

"He's ok." I shrugged.

The bell rang and our teacher, Mr. Umber, walked in and began the lesson. Adam and I were sneaking notes to each other and I didn't even notice Mr. Umber open the door for Herobrine after he knocked. I finally noticed after a bunch of girls randomly began whispering, they were obviously fantasizing about Herobrine. Adam turned his attention to the door and he quickly jotted something down then tossed it to me.

_I have a class with him!_

I smiled at his childishness then wrote back, _yeah well I have five..._

We turned back to the front of the room to watch everything unfold. It was the same routine as before. After it he came over and again, sat right next to me. Adam looked at me, he looked like he was about to burst. I just shrugged.

"Hey I'm Adam!"

"Herobrine." He said holding out his hand. They shook hands and began to talk about guy stuff, and since I'm not a guy I understood practically none of it. Suddenly the teacher was over by them, he was not happy that they were talking so much during his class.

"Adam, you switch with Grace. Herobrine... you just stay there." He said, ushering Adam over to Graces seat on the other side of the room.

_Well that's just great, I'm stuck with him and an alpha!_ I thought scowling. Of course Mr. Umber had to move Adam and put an alpha right next to me, my day is turning out just perfect! Grace smiled at me and waved, I could tell it was fake. I groaned and slumped down in my seat. The clock suddenly became very interesting and I would steal a glance at it every few minutes. Mr. Umber continued to drone on about the civil war until him too, turned his head to the clock. He ceased teaching and told us it was time for lunch, we all grabbed our backpacks and stampeded out the door.

After sitting down at one of the many picnic tables in our schools field, Rachel and Kelly walked over and sat down next to me. Soon after Adam decided to join us and sat across from me, I smiled at him and he grinned back. Suddenly, my enjoyment of lunch plummeted when I noticed Herobrine nearing our table, I sighed and looked down at my food when he sat down next to Adam.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

I groaned and Rachel elbowed me in the side and hissed "don't scare him away!"

"Nope, it's fine if you sit here." Adam said cheerfully, "Sorry about getting you in trouble today, it was just too hard to resist talking to you."

"It's nice to know that I don't bore people." Herobrine said while adjusting his sunglasses.

Kelly noticed him toying with the glasses and asked, "What's with the sunglasses, if it's to try to look 'cool' then I suggest just taking them off."

"I have uhh... sensitive eyes!" He said timidly, in the few short hours I have known him that was the first time I had heard a hint of doubt in his normally confident voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him, is he already lying to people he just met? Unbelievable...

The rest of lunch passed with Herobrine keeping the attention of my friends the entire time. He would sometimes risk a glance at me, he would then look away abruptly when I noticed him staring. _Why me?_ I thought frowning. Adam and Herobrine were getting along and everyone except me, seemed to enjoy his company.

***Time-skip to conversation during Jazz band***

"Still don't get why you don't like Herobrine, he's cool." Adam said.

"I just don't really like him, that's all." I replied. Adam really wanted me to be friends with Herobrine. Since the end of lunch he wouldn't shut up about him, it's was getting quite annoying. I'm pretty sure he dropped the conversation though because he didn't talk the rest of the period. Today really had it out for me.

I hopped off the bus after waving goodbye to Rachel and Kelly, they had tried to get me to talk about Herobrine too, it's like my friends are obsessed! When I got inside my house I slumped down on the couch. I didn't bother doing my homework, I just wasn't in the mood. I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door, _that can't be my mom, it's way too early... _I thought walking over to the door. I opened it and my heart almost stopped when I saw who was standing there, it was Herobrine.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chappie! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out XD.**

**Review please! It really gets me motivated to write more. Tell your friends too please.**

**Byee~**


	3. Realization

**Hey I'm back with another chappie! And it was a fast update for once yayz! I know it's a little short, but lately I've been writing stuff on wattpad and… people do NOT know how to make long chapters on there.**

*****IMPORTANT NEWSSS*****

**I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys this! In this universe Minecraft isn't a game and no one from earth (other than Herobrine and other people who come from it) knows that it exists! It's kind of like a parallel universe or something… I don't know XD**

**Now for replies to review! (Sorry I forgot last time tehe)**

**xEnderAwesomex- I'm really happy you like my stories so much! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^~^**

**TheDeadGirlRisen- Ok sorry I for not telling you… I hope the update above answered that question. Also he is at school for reasons you will find out later. Adam wasn't actually based off sky at first, his name was Jeremy at first but then the way I wrote him reminded me of sky so I just made him sky, so yes it is sky even though he doesn't look like sky, just acts, I think… he might be OCC, I kind of just write things my own way.**

**NOW FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL CLICKED ON THIS STORY FOR!**

**Crystal's POV**

I stared at him, "uhh hi?"

He smiled, "hey I saw you were home so I decided to come over... wait do people not do that in America?"

"Well, we usually give the other person some notice like a text or a call." I explained, where was this kid from?

"I don't have a phone..." He replied sheepishly.

_At least he knows what a phone is_ I thought, "That's ok, not everyone has one."

We stood there for a few awkward moments before I invited him in. I walked over to the couch and sat down, he sat down next to me and I picked up the remote.

"What do you like to watch?"

"I don't have a TV either." He said nonchalantly.

I shrugged and put the remote down, "what did you do for fun before you came here?"

"The kids just played outside all day." He replied.

"Did it ever get boring?"

"Nah, there was always someone to hang out with."

"Ok, do you want to go to a movie or something?" I asked, not sure what to do.

"Sure." He said happily.

***time skip to movie***

I screamed as a creepy looking guy popped up on the screen. I grabbed Herobrine's arm and I could feel him tense then relax after he realized it was me. I stole a glance at him, his face was red as a tomato.

_What is wrong with you girl? _I thought, letting go of him. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, practically _begging_ to embarrass me. I let another small yelp escape as the movie jump scared me for about the fifth time in a row. How did Herobrine convince me to see this again?

The movie finally ended after another hour of almost making me pee myself. I walked out of the theater wide eyed, Herobrine laughed. My eyes shot daggers at him and he stopped, not even _he_ wanted to be on my bad side.

We walked out of the theater laughing at a joke Herobrine had just made about the movie. I looked over at him, he wasn't so bad when you got to know him. Now I know why everyone likes him so much. We drove home with the radio up and me singing my heart out to _Your Lips Are Movin _by Meghan Trainor.

"Finally were back!" I yelled.

"It was only a five minute drive." Herobrine said teasingly. I whacked him and ran hoped out of the car to escape his sure to come fit.

"Come back here you!" He said following my lead of jumping out of the car.

"You gotta catch me first!" I replied slyly. He chased me around the yard until I stopped and just sat down on the soft grass. Herobrine laid down next to me and stared at the sky.

"The sky here is so beautiful." He whispered so quietly I had to strain my ears to catch it.

"What do you mean? The sky's always like this."

Um, ne-never mind." He said nervously. I stared at him suspiciously for a few more seconds before turning my head to the sky. The setting sun had turned the sky many different shades of red and purple, it was stunning.

We laid there for what felt live hours admiring the sunset and chatting a bit. I heard a honk and turned my head towards the driveway. My mom's car had pulled up at she was giving me a weird look from behind the window.

I nudged Herobrine, who had fallen asleep, and whispered "my mom's home, you should probably go."

He nodded, got up, and walked down the sidewalk, waving goodbye. I sat up and watched him disappear down the road until my mom honked at me again and dragged my mind back into reality.

I got up and walked over to my mom, "hey mom..." I said, my voice shaking.

"Don't "hey mom" me, who was that?" She asked angrily.

"He's the new kid at school, we went and saw a movie."

"Well next time just tell me, ok?"

"Ok I will."

We went inside and I slumped down on the couch yet again, I've been doing that a lot lately...

My mom stared preparing dinner and I got started on my homework. My dad got home about an hour later and set the table for dinner, we were having spaghetti. I sniffed the air and smiled, spaghetti was my favorite. My parents and I sat down, served ourselves, and started eating. We talked about random things between mouthfuls until my mom got to the subject of "that kid in the yard with Crystal".

"I pulled up to the house and just saw the two of them laying in our yard, I was quite confused." My mom said.

"Mom, it's not a big deal, we went and saw a movie then came home and laid in the yard." I shot back annoyed.

"Just be careful Crystal, we don't want anything to happen to you." My dad said calmly.

"I'm not five anymore! I'm sixteen years old dad!" I shouted, angry at the tone my dad was speaking to me with.

"Sweetie we're just trying to hel-" mom began before being cut off by me.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I snapped coldly as I got up and ran upstairs. I wasn't in the mood for my parents worrying. I quickly got dressed into my pajamas and hoped in bed. My parents were smart enough to leave me alone, so I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of movies and Herobrine.

**I HAVE BIG THINGS PLANNED FOR CHAPPIE 4, JUST YOU WAIT HAHAHA!**

**Just ignore that and continue, nothing to see here...**

**Byee~**


End file.
